Happily Ever After,Or Not
by stormy-eyed serenity
Summary: Finally married to Darien, nothing can go wrong in Serena's life. Or so she tought.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any related characters.**

"**Serena, we need to get to the church. The wedding starts in three minutes." Lita screamed at the bride upstairs taking forever to get ready.**

"**I'm coming. I'll be down in a minute," the nervous Moon Princess said while trying to figure out how she was going to get through her wedding. As she walked down the stairs she showed her grace as well as her beauty on both the inside and outside. That is until she tripped down the last three stairs; luckily Lita had seen her starting to fall and caught her.**

"**You're just the same as ever, aren't cha Sere."**

"**Sorry, It's just…..I don't know. I seem accident prone today."**

"**It's okay, you're just nervous. I mean it's your wedding day. Don't worry Serena you'll be fine."**

"**I don't know it just seems like… something bad is going to happen."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I don't know. Cough, It just seems like, Cough, something terrible is going to, Cough, happen."**

"**Serena are you alright, it seems like you can't stop coughing. Did you catch a cold?"**

"**I, Cough, don't, Cough, know, Cough."**

"**I'm going to call Darien and tell him you're sick."**

"**No, I'm fine. I'm sure I can make it through this."**

"**Okay then, but we really need to get going. We're late as it is."**

"**Gotcha, now let's go."**

**The two got into Lita's bright spring green Hyundai Sonata and raced off to the church before everyone left out of impatience. When everyone saw Lita enter the church's sanctuary, they knew the wedding would soon start. As the pianist started to play 'Here Comes the Bride' everyone looked down the aisle to see who they knew must be the bride, only to find a vision in white, a true beauty, Serena in the most spectacular dress.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any related characters.

Despite the bride's late arrival, the wedding went on as planned, beautifully. As the group went to the reception those riding with the bride noticed something was wrong with her. They begun to wonder what it was that made their precious princess act so strangely. Once at the reception the Soldiers stayed close to Serena for protection.

All throughout the toasts and dinner all eight Soldiers worried about one thing and one thing alone, Serena. They worried about her for they knew whenever she got sick it was always at the worst time. They figured something was coming……..something bad. Then it happened in the middle of dinner, it was hard to tell because she was leaning against her chair, but the Soldiers could tell that she had past out and quickly got her to her changing chamber.

"What are we going to do?" Raye asked as the other three inner planet Soldiers paced and thought of what to do.

"We need to get Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, but not Hotaru unless it's absolutely necessary," Mina said in a very stern and commanding voice.

"I'll go," Amy said weakly.

Once back at the reception she noticed that almost no one had noticed that Serena wasn't there. The only ones that did notice were the outer Soldiers, who approached Amy as soon as they saw her re-enter to ask where Amy was and why she wasn't at the reception. They then found an isolated corner of the reception.

"There you are, but where are the others and Serena?" Amara asked.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain. Serena fainted and now has a fever. She's in her changing chamber. We need to get back to her ASAP," Amy said with the most urgency.

"Got it, let's go," Haruka and Michiru said in hushed unison.

"I'd better go get Darien and tell him what happened, and that we need to leave." Setsuna said as she went to go find Darien.

"Okay but hurry and get Darien to Serena's changing chamber," the three said to Setsuna.

The three quickly went to the chamber and found the three already in the room as well as the cats trying a new method to wake Serena. Meanwhile Setsuna had found Darien and told him the urgent news and he quickly rushed to make the announcement. The guests quickly dissipated after the announcement was made leaving only Darien, Serena, Luna and Artemis, and the other eight Soldiers alone in the reception hall, more specifically the changing chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any related characters.**

**AN: Thanks to all that reviewed. **

* * *

"**Let's go. I'll take Serena. Meet up at my place," Darien said as he went outside to pull his car closer to the building. The three outer Soldiers piled in Haruka's sky blue Voyager while the four inner Soldiers got into Lita's bright spring green Hyundai Sonata. After he had his car as close to the hall as possible, Darien went back inside to grab Serena. When he came back outside he found that the others had left already.**

**Getting Serena inside the car was way harder than it looked. Suddenly Darien wished some one had stayed behind to help him. After getting Serena in the car he went back inside to her changing chamber to see if she had left anything in there. On his way outside he noticed there was something or some one still in the dinning hall where the reception had been held. When he went over to see who or what was under the table he found Hotaru was there stimulating the growth of the solar system. Darien had just gotten her to stop what she was doing and get in his car when his, Serena's, and Hotaru's communicators went off. The others were at his place and waiting on him when they notice that Hotaru wasn't there. He quickly explained to everybody that Hotaru was with him and they would soon be there.**

**When the three had finally gotten to Darien's they found everyone waiting. Haruka and Lita offered to help Darien get Serena out of the Honda. Getting Serena out of the car was far easier than getting her in it not only because there were three people rather than one but they didn't have to worry about getting Serena situated just right. The only tricky part was Darien's apartment was on the top floor and the elevator was generally out of order. Today they got lucky and the elevator was operational and as a bonus the elevator also had a cushioned bench where they could set Serena down.**

**Everybody quickly went into the apartment. Darien went into the bedroom and set Serena down on the bed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm and put a cold, wet cloth on her forehead to reduce her fever. After he was sure she was safe and sound, Darien went back out to the main room only to find everyone gathered around and discussing what caused this to happen to their precious princess.**

"**How could this happen?" Mina asked while pacing around the room.**

"**I don't know, I wonder what happened. Serena doesn't ever faint anymore. This is so strange." replied Amy.**

"**Lita you were with her this morning before the wedding right?" Setsuna asked while Lita nodded. "Was something wrong earlier? Did she say anything that seemed out of character? Was she feeling fine? Did she collapse?"**

"**Now that you mention it, she almost fell down the last couple of stairs, but I thought that was just Serena being her usual klutzy self; but then she couldn't stop coughing, and I told her we needed to call Darien but she wouldn't listen." Lita admitted knowing that she should've called Darien the minute Serena had started coughing. "She also said that she felt that something bad was going to happen."**

"**I guess we can only hope that her fainting was the bad thing and there's nothing worse to come." Mina said hoping it was true.**

"**Darien, where are you going?" an interested Hotaru asked while Darien was grabbing his coat and car keys.**

"**Work." he replied unenthusiastically.**

"**Work, what are you talking about? You just go married, and you can't leave Serena like this." Setsuna said knowing by the look on his face he knew that this was the worst possible time to go to work.**

"**I know I can't leave her like this, but I have to. I couldn't find anyone to take the shift and I've already used up my vacation. Listen I know this is the worst time to have to leave but I have to and I'm asking if one of you will go in to check on her and change the cold, wet cloth on her forehead from time to time until I get back. If she does wake up and wonders were I am try to comfort her and tell her that I had no choice but to go to work. If anything comes up I've got my communicator. I really need to get going so I'm not late." Darien explained.**

"**Go. I'll go in and check on her." Raye said to Darien, who gave her a look that said 'are you sure'. Raye simply nodded in reply while Darien smiled his thanks and quickly left. The moment he left Mina burst out.**

"**OK. Who are you and what did you do with Raye?"**

"**What do you mean who am I? I'm the Soldier of fire from the planet Mars, of which I am also the princess. I like the rest of you died on the Moon Kingdom fighting to protect its heir, Princess Serenity, but was reborn here on Earth thanks to Queen Serenity and the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal. That's who I am, Mina, and I do care about Serena. You're all like the sisters I never had." Raye replied snapping and yelling at first but almost whispering at the end.**

"**Feel better now?" Michiru asked being as empathic as ever.**

"**You would know now wouldn't you?" Raye replied sarcastically.**

"**Now that that's done, we should get to the bottom of this. Any ideas?" Mina asked.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any related characters.

AN: Thanks to all that reviewed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Serena came to, put a hand to her throbbing head to find the cold, wet cloth on there then started thinking out loud.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Where are the girls? Where's Darien? What happened?" Serena then suddenly burst into a coughing fit, causing the other eight girls in the apartment to burst through the door with worried looks on each and every face.

"Here. Drink this." Amy said handing Serena a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Ames." Serena replied, drinking the tea and then falling asleep.

"What was in that?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"A special blend of herbs that help induce a dreamless sleep. I thought it would be best if she stayed asleep until we can figure out what happened." Amy replied.

"Okay, but we should still divide and conquer like we decided. Amy, Setsuna you go back to Serena's and look for anything suspicious. Mina you and Lita got to the church. Michiru and I will go to the reception hall. Finally, Raye, you and Hotaru stay here and watch over Serena. We'll meet back here in an hour. Take your communicators incase of an emergency." Haruka said while everyone nodded and then went to their assigned place with their partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do I own Sailor Moon

AN: Sorry for the short fourth chapter. Still hoped you liked it. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Not five minutes after everyone left, Serena started to toss and turn in her sleep, causing a very concerned look to come over Raye's face.

"I thought Amy said it would induce a dreamless sleep," Raye said with the concern for her dear friend showing in her voice.

"She did," Hotaru replied with equal concern.

"But if it was a dreamless sleep, why would she be tossing and turning?"

"It's possible that she's just moving to a more comfortable position."

"Let's hope it's just that. Hey, where are Luna and Artemis?"

"Last I saw they were in the living room, asleep."

"Figures. The one time we need the knowledge of our feline advisors they're taking a cat nap."

"Should we wake them up?"

"Nay. We're just going to move their sleepy butts from out there to in here. If they wake up in the process, we'll tell them it's there fault for falling asleep."

"You get Artemis, I'll take Luna?" Raye simply nodded.

* * *

AN: Sorry for another short chapter.


End file.
